


Odoratio Supera!

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [485]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles proves something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/21/20: “nifty, best, scent”Theme Week: RevengeThe Sterekdrabbles theme of the week isrevengebut I'm not sure what Stiles does qualifies as revenge. He definitely wanted to prove something to Derek though.The title is my attempt at a Harry Potterish Latin spell (I know very little aboutHarry Potter, jsyk.) It's meant to translate toscent, overcome!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [485]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Odoratio Supera!

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/21/20: “nifty, best, scent”
> 
> Theme Week: Revenge
> 
> The Sterekdrabbles theme of the week is _revenge_ but I'm not sure what Stiles does qualifies as revenge. He definitely wanted to prove something to Derek though.
> 
> The title is my attempt at a Harry Potterish Latin spell (I know very little about _Harry Potter_ , jsyk.) It's meant to translate to _scent, overcome!_

Derek Hale, son of the most powerful alpha werewolf in California, was the type who read _Remembrance of Things Past_ in the original French and used words like “nifty.”

Stiles would add Derek was the best boyfriend too, except for one thing.

Some might think a geeky scholar like Derek would appreciate Stiles’s efforts to teach himself magic but instead Derek wrinkled his nose, claiming they made Stiles smell bad.

Oh, the irony that Stiles’s first successful spell intensified his natural scent!

He waited till after their most awesome make-out session ever to reveal what his stinky magic had done.


End file.
